Blowing Out the Fire/Asuna vs Shikaniku
---- If anyone asked whether he was surprised, Shikaniku doubted whether he’d be able to lie his way out of that one; he was and his visage did not betray his emotions. His eyebrow was arched, his eyes were wide and quick as they jumped side to side, and his hand tickled the edge of his Katana. Then, as she walked out of the manor, he focused the entirety of his attention towards her. A smirk slid onto his visage, perhaps out of confidence, or perhaps out of excitement. “I don’t think I’ve ever had such an amusing visit to this place.” Shikaniku eyes lit up in curiosity. “It’s not every day that you have a beautiful, white-headed woman in your life,” he sarcastically mused. “Judging from where you are, and how cockily you strolled out of here, I’m going to assume that you’re not here to give me a good time…or rather, not the time I’m looking for.” It was inevitable. The two leaders of the respective armies were finally face to face. The Immortal Queen had been thinking about this fight for quite sometime, developing unique strategies in order to defeat the Konoha's greatest asset. Watching him while he saved his subjects, plus already having a decent idea of his skillset, Asuna felt prepared enough to make her appearance known. The Hokage's primary reaction was not surprising, actually it was natural. Yet after a moment of cautiousness, the Hokage's demeanor changed, he was confident once more. His personality actually reminded Asuna of her own husband. "You men are such pigs, never thinking with the right head." While it seemed like casual conversation, Asuna was simply making sure all her grounds were covered, assuming Shikaniku was doing the same. For a moment, there was silence. Taking a deep breathe, she suddenly felt energized. "Let the games begin." A black mist would suddenly engulf the region, every second continuously expanding its range. The beautiful demon would disappear from the place at which she stood. The black mist would not only impair her opponent visually but blind his chakra sensing capabilities as well. The Hokage could run but he'd only be delaying the inevitable. The silence would suddenly be broken as melody would echo throughout the forest. The sound was not being emitted from an instrument but a voice spitting random sounds. While the sound echoed could be considered gibberish, it was a sound most would call beautiful. With the battle music set, the combat would begin. At that moment, four identical images of Asuna would emerge from the ground with the intentions of striking the Hokage with their fists. The instant the black mist emerged, Shikaniku clicked his tongue in annoyance. Whether or not his annoyance was justified, especially since it only took him only a few seconds to transform, was entirely up to the spectator, yet from his obsidian essence emerged a ball of light that served as an Achilles heel for the Nara, but also as a source of their power; It floated carelessly in the air. It had been natural for him to assume that his opponent was aware of his general skillset, as he was the Hokage after all, and it was natural for him to assume that the black mist was a method to eliminate his shadow's presence so that he wouldn't be capable of using his more revered techniques. However, there was also the opportunity that his opponent wasn't that smart and the mist was meant to do damage elsewhere. Regardless, Shikaniku ensured to set up his defenses; immediately four identical images of the white-haired woman leaped from the ground, and pathetically they passed through his obsidian flesh without leaving a mark. Shikaniku's only response to was laugh as his candle illuminated the ugly dark. Despite not having any chakra sensory skills, Asuna was not coming in blind. Always in sync with her will, Dokuko and Asuna work as one. They are able to communicate and see through each other's eyes, thanks to a seal planted by her husband. Through Dokuko's eyes, Asuna was able to see through the mist watching as the Hokage transformed into a dark essence, appearing as if he was merging with Dokuko's essence. Understanding she would be at an disadvantage, she ordered Dokuko to change the color of the mist in order to differentiate. Dokuko literally being the mist itself, he simply had to change the properties of the gas:changing the color into a foggy white shade. While it would take sometime to engulf the entire forest with this new gas, Dokuko focused it in the region in which the Hokage once stood in order to reveal his essence. While Dokuko was reseting the stage, Asuna commenced her next attack. Using the abilities she had acquired from the Yomi Swamp, she would generate four more clones but this time with a different effect. These four clones were beings solely focused with physical energy making them unstable, therefore they would crave mental or spiritual energy endlessly. Due to his Nara heritage, Asuna was able to assume this transformation is fueled by . Asuna's technique could be considered the opposite of , except instead of spirits, identical clones. Using the mist to her advantage, Asuna would cast a once used by a . Mirages of the four clones would emerge in front of the Hokage several meters away. While the real clones would emerge right behind the obsidian essence planning on devouring it, despite it being supposedly intangible.